


原顾：所属物（bdsm）

by Z_sheng



Category: 188男团, 针锋对决
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, BDSM, M/M, 同人, 年下, 针锋对决 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 我是渣男只管爽，ooc了别骂我。羞羞脸~接受程度不太好的小姐姐，建议不要看哦~业余选手，文章比较幼稚，画风有点沙雕，见笑见笑。同人创作，请勿上升原著人物
Relationships: 原炀X顾青裴 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我是渣男只管爽，ooc了别骂我。羞羞脸~  
> 接受程度不太好的小姐姐，建议不要看哦~  
> 业余选手，文章比较幼稚，画风有点沙雕，见笑见笑。  
> 同人创作，请勿上升原著人物

第一章 试探

没有疼痛感的SM，只是小儿科的过家家。

——你是我的小狼狗。  
——主人，你被捕了。

原炀和顾青裴两人的性事花样不多，但耐不住原炀能‘干’，所以顾青裴一直很满足，根本没工夫动歪心思。

原炀只跟一个男的好过，那就是顾青裴，从一开始的啥也不懂，到后来知道前戏，学会调情，懂得使坏，都是顾青裴明里暗里贴身教出来的。

不过上床总归就是那些路数，要学的东西不算多，按原炀的话说就是：有屌就行。原炀呢，也不是个好学的料子，两人在一起后，别说歪心思了，他那直男般的脑阔，只装得下顾总饿不饿的问题。

直到前阵子，彭放得知两人结婚纪念日快到了，为报顾青裴上次故意灌他酒的仇，他特意上网买了些乱七八糟的东西寄给原炀。

原炀收到后，先是打电话把彭放劈头盖脸骂了一顿，说他脑子里就没点正经的东西！最后电话挂断，不到一会儿，彭放又收到了一条原炀发给他的短信：

「谢了」

彭放哼笑一声，十分大度地给原炀回了短信：

「不谢，叫哥」

原炀看到回信，把手机一扔，打开浏览器，在搜索栏内输入了：SM

顾青裴处理完办公桌上一堆需要总裁签字的文件后，把钢笔往笔帽上一套，抽了张湿巾一边擦手，一边仰头左右活动脖子。

可能伏案太久，‘咔’一声骨头的脆响被开门声所掩盖住，但是顾青裴却听得清清楚楚，而来人偏偏是原炀，顾青裴扶着脖子想起了‘明显见老’四个大字。

妈的，不会到年纪了骨质酥松吧？

原炀双手插兜，仗着身高腿长三两步绕过诺大的实木办公桌，走到顾青裴身后，摸上顾青裴的后颈，不轻不重揉按着。

顾青裴把手缓缓放下，梗着脖子转过去，凉凉地看着原炀，“岁远不饶人啊，我这一把老骨头已经开始咔吧咔吧响了。”

原炀俯下身，双手撑在桌沿上，把顾青裴圈在怀里，笑道：“咔吧咔吧响的，又不一定非得是老骨头。”

“嗯？”

“比如——”原炀说着把手从桌沿上拿起，在顾青裴面前两手交叠抱拳，随后顾青裴就听见了——‘咔咔咔咔，咔咔咔咔，咔’这令人牙酸的声音。

原炀当着顾青裴面儿充分地展示了自己每次揍人前活动筋骨的动作，顾青裴实在对压手指没什么兴趣，他轻拽原炀的领带顺势从老板椅上站起来，随后转身凑上去亲了一口原炀，“走吧，吃饭去，你想吃什么？”

两人身体几乎是贴在一起的，原炀拍了拍顾青裴的屁股，“我听顾总的，顾总想吃什么？”

“嗯……”顾青裴搂着原炀的脖子想了一会儿，发现公司食堂、公司楼下和附近的餐馆他们好像都吃遍了，最近也没有哪家店推出新的菜，着实没什么新鲜又好吃的。

原炀笑着看顾青裴为吃什么而发愁的样子——眉心微微皱起，较长的睫毛扫到了镜片上，西装领口下昨晚的吻痕若隐若现。

这般模样，让原炀的思绪飘到了别的地方——一间封闭的屋子、一个赤裸的男人、一条长长的皮鞭、一声迷茫的哀求……

‘呜噜噜噜噜噜’原炀赶紧甩了甩此刻全是黄色废料的脑袋，并在心里臭骂自己不是个东西。这么可爱的媳妇是用来抽的吗！龌龊！无耻！

死彭放，那臭嘴一天叭叭没个把门的，都怪他！

顾青裴看向原炀突然摇得像拨浪鼓一样的脑袋，眨了眨眼睛，问：“怎么了？”

原炀松开顾青裴，退了两步，无措地挠了挠头，“没、没什么。想好了吗，吃什么？”

顾青裴跟着原炀的脚步往前走去，窗外一道阳光划过顾青裴的镜片，他眉头皱得更紧了，“你有事瞒着我？”

原炀斩钉截铁道：“没有。”

“我不信，你绝对有事瞒着我，我还不了解你，快说。”顾青裴捏起原炀脸上的肉肉左右晃了晃，打趣道：“快点~”

原炀显得有些难以启齿，顾青裴适时地松开了手，“好吧，你不想说就算了，我还是那句话，你要是自己能处理的事你就自己处理，但前提是你能处理好。我们今天吃湘菜吧？”

原炀点了点头。

顾青裴转身去拿钱包，突然被原炀从后面抓住了手腕，有些沙哑的声音在背后响起：“你知道，额，就是，那个，SM吗？”

顾青裴身体一僵。

他知道，他当然知道，他以前在gay吧听别人提到过，还见过，也了解过那个群体，只不过他没那个兴趣，从来没玩过。

他不知道自家小狼狗从哪里听来的，不过就原炀刚才的状态来看，知道的应该不是那么全面。顾青裴觉得结结巴巴的原炀还挺好玩的，于是我们顾总玩心大发，开始了今天的逗狗行程。

他慢慢转身过来，看了原炀一眼，嘴角不甚明显地扬起一个耐人寻味的弧度，然后就这么被拽着手腕跪到了原炀脚下。

这家伙给原炀整的，当场头脑发懵，一阵鸡皮疙瘩簇拥而上包裹了他全身的肌肤。

“青、青、青裴？”差点咬到舌头。

顾青裴一只手腕被拽着，单手用指尖挑开了原炀的皮带扣，把皮带从原炀腰间抽出来，然后他抬头看向原炀，舌尖刮过上嘴唇，笑道：“原总要动手吗？”

卧槽？！办公室开搞吗？办公室开搞吗？！道具没有拿！操！

原炀脸上的肌肉抽搐了几下。算了，媳妇儿想现在玩儿，奉陪呗。

原炀想起之前在网上搜到的一些有关SM的科普，过目不忘的能力在这种事情上更甚，他迅速适应当下情景，控制好面部表情，半蹲下来，跟顾青裴直视。

顾青裴眼前一亮，哟呵，小狼狗不错呀，适应场景还挺快。

原炀从顾青裴手里抽走了自己的皮带，折成两截拿在手上，用有弧度的那一端抬起顾青裴的下巴，笑得邪佞，“顾总果然见多识广。”

顾青裴眨眨眼睛，“谢谢夸奖，那么，”顾青裴一边说着，一边俯身向前，双手撑地，一点一点把原炀压到了地上，最后在那唇上落下一吻，“你想做sub，还是dom？”

原炀一手垫到接触地面有点凉的后脑勺上，一手摸上顾青裴的屁股，一脸看戏的表情，“顾总呢？”

顾青裴挑了下眉，“我啊……嗯……我选——”

‘啪’！清亮的一声巴掌响在办公室内响起，原炀的戏还没看完，脑袋突然被不知名重力打偏到了另一边，看到了茶几的腿儿。

顾青裴骑在原炀身上，没说啥话，等原炀反应一会儿。

这巴掌不轻，对于毫无准备的原炀来说，够他懵逼好一阵儿了。

半晌，原炀用舌尖舔了舔后槽牙，桌子腿看够了，这才把脸转过来，怒目圆瞪，“顾！青！裴！”

“嗯，在呢。”顾青裴淡定地拍了拍手上看不见的灰，“怎么样？硬了吗？”

原炀咬了咬牙，“没有，甚至想揍你。”

紧接着，顾青裴点了点头，俯身下来，往原炀刚才被扇的脸上亲了一口，“那你舍得揍我吗？”

原炀迟钝地‘哈哈’两声，真是天大的火气都被灭了下去，他道：“舍不得。”

“那你玩个屁。”顾青裴忍俊不禁，趴到原炀胸前笑得身体都在抖。

原炀躺地上任由身上的人笑了一会儿，等顾青裴笑得差不多了，他突然抱住顾青裴的腰翻身把人压到了刚才他已经捂热的地面上，随后一巴掌利索地落到了顾青裴的脸上。

原炀使了个巧劲儿，顾青裴脸上几乎感觉不到疼，但是眼镜却被打飞出了几米外，阵亡在地上，玻璃碎片落地的声音让人心头一震。

原炀从来没打过顾青裴，不管他怎么惹这傻狗，傻狗终究不肯伤他一分一毫。

突然的巴掌，说不心慌是不可能的，尤其顾青裴偏头看到自己的眼镜碎片铺散在地上，阳光一照，更显支离破碎，整个场景给了人压迫感。

他缓缓转过头，与刚才一样的场景，只不过两人位置调换了。原炀骑在他身上，但却不像他刚才那种玩闹表情，原炀的神情是危险的，那种眼神打量着他，高傲极了。

原炀学着他的动作，俯身下来，没有笑，冰冷地在他唇上落下一吻，轻声道：“宝贝儿，你硬了。”

顾青裴一阵心慌，双手去推拒原炀。原炀把他从地上捞了起来，眼神恢复了正常，冲顾青裴调笑道：“怎么样顾总，我够资格了吗？”

够资格跟你玩吗？

顾青裴有点尴尬，理了理自己皱巴巴的西装，推开原炀去办工桌抽屉里拿备用眼镜，拉抽屉的时候手都在抖。

原炀却不知道什么时候走到他身后，玩味道：“你慌了？”

“慌个屁！你陪我眼镜钱！”

眼镜是本体！

顾青裴赶紧架上眼镜，眼神有些躲避原炀，“你把这收拾了，我还要开会。”

原炀伸手拉过顾青裴的胳膊，把人往怀里一带，哄道：“对不起，吓着你了，打疼了吗？那你再还回来，你打左边还是右边？脸给你，随便打。”

顾青裴没说话，他还不至于玩不起，QAQ，但是也不能不记仇！

原炀眼见媳妇不高兴，又亲又哄的，“陪我去吃午饭好不好？”

“不去。”

“去嘛去嘛~”原炀的脑袋直往顾青裴脖颈里拱，“还是你需要解决一下燃眉之急？”

顾青裴再一次萌生了想把下面那玩意儿掐了的想法，妈的！硬个叽吧！丢死人不偿命啊！操！

尽管内心再暴躁，顾总还是风度翩翩地拿出了他一贯的假笑，冲着原炀道：“不用，现在就去吃饭。”

“你不开会了？”

“闭嘴。”

“好的顾总。”

注：  
Sub：臣服者（M的一种）  
Dom：支配者（S的一种）  
（可以问度娘，我懒就不详写了，嘻嘻）  
会有后续，写着玩玩，别太较真，不太能接受的不要看了，后面会比较那个些2333


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 授课

那天以后，原炀再也没有提起这件事。

原炀的想法很简单，万事以媳妇为上。顾青裴那天的状态有点勉强，原炀也就打消了本就不该起的念头。

两人结婚纪念日马上就到了，原炀正坐办公室软椅上想破了脑袋给顾青裴准备惊喜呢，突然公司内线电话接进来了，原炀拿起电话，“喂？”

“是我。”电话里是顾青裴的声音。

原炀立马笑了，“哟，顾总，罕见啊，怎么想起给我打电话了？”

顾青裴很少在工作时间给原炀打电话，要打也是打给原炀手机，他从来不占用原炀办公室的电话，今儿倒是让原炀挺稀奇的。

电话那头传来了顾青裴的低笑声，“忙吗？”

原炀指尖点了点桌子，“不忙，顾总找我，我永远都不忙。”

“那成，你下来一趟，我有东西给你。”

“提前送我的礼物吗？”

顾青裴不慌不忙‘嗯’了一下，“算是吧。”

还好原炀办公桌上没镜子，不然他这会儿指定能看到自己的嘴咧到耳后根去了，他冲着话筒‘啵’了一下，“好嘞，我马上下来。”

原炀满怀激动的心情到了顾青裴办公室门口，屈指扣了扣门。

“进来。”

原炀推门走进去，拉开顾青裴办公桌对面的椅子坐下，笑道：“我来拿礼物。”

顾青裴正低头看文件，闻言头也没抬，将手边的一沓A4纸扔到了对面，“诺，给你。”

原炀看着面前干巴巴的一摞纸，“太没诚意了吧顾总，就这啊？”

抱怨完，他百无聊赖地拿起面前的纸张，不用说，顾青裴肯定又看上什么项目了，让他来帮忙做参考。害他还以为顾青裴刚才给他打电话真的要提前送他结婚纪念日的礼物，可惜啊，白高兴一场。

顾青裴笑着抬头看了原炀一眼，“真的是礼物，而且特别有诚意。”

原炀才不信，‘呿’了一声，垮着脸胡乱翻动起纸张。

顾青裴佯装埋头继续看文件，但是眼睛的余光一直瞥着原炀的动态。

原炀一开始面无表情地看着手里的资料，可是看着看着，那脸上立刻五彩缤纷起来，先是皱眉——眯眼——把纸张拿近了看，然后眼睛瞪大——震惊——疑问，最后他抬起头，用那历经千变万化的脸对着顾青裴，“青裴？”

顾青裴没抬头，只是淡道：“你前面不是问我嘛，顺便找了下。”

“顺便？”原炀抖了抖手里厚厚一沓子纸张，顾总顺便都能找出这么多东西，能力还真是强。

顾青裴觉得脸有点烫，他抬头看向原炀，“少废话，看你的。”

原炀也不闹顾青裴了，拿着那沓关于BDSM的科普和测试仔细看了起来。那看得认真程度，不亚于签定向合同。

安静的办公室里，只能听见纸张翻动的声音，一页一页，撩拨着顾青裴脑子里的一根弦。顾青裴不知道原炀看到哪儿了，但那上面的内容他都看过，并且一字未删交给原炀，他期望着原炀说点什么。

半晌，原炀盯着纸张上的一行字问：“拳交是什么？”

“噗——咳咳咳咳——”

猝不及防一句提问，让顾青裴差点把老血喷出来。

原炀紧接着又问：“按摩棒、跳蛋、肛塞、假阳具、贞操锁……”

顾青裴赶紧从老板椅上站起来，走过去捂住原炀的嘴，“小同志啊，这个，不懂就问是个好习惯，但是……”顾青裴有点奔溃，他抽走原炀手里的东西，“我还是先过一遍再给你吧。”

原炀抬头冲顾青裴眨眨眼睛，“唔，唔！”顾青裴放开了他。

随后，原炀从椅子上站起来，重新把资料抢了回来，然后邪笑着靠近顾青裴。

顾青裴有种不祥的预感，他一步步往后退去，原炀伸手扶着了他的腰，停止他后退，笑道：“怎么，不是你给我看的吗？你害羞什么？”

顾青裴觉得自己牙后跟痒痒，他勉强笑了下，“我是怕你屁都不懂，玩，玩……”

“玩？玩什么？玩坏了你？”

顾青裴‘啧’了一声，嫌弃道：“你说话能稍微婉转一点吗？”

“不好意思啊顾总，我一向这么说话，不会你那套咬文嚼字。要不，你用你的遣词造句给我解释一下这上面的名词？”原炀拿起那白纸黑字在顾青裴眼前晃了晃。

顾青裴拍掉原炀的手，“算了，懒得跟你说，不玩了。”说完转身想走。

原炀伸手环住顾青裴的腰，从后面紧紧抱住他，贴在顾青裴耳边低声道：“你怎么老是觉得我什么都不懂呢？”

原炀说话时的热气铺散在顾青裴颈间，弄得他有点痒，他歪过脖子，笑了下，“那你说你都懂什么？”

“我懂操你。”

“粗俗。”顾青裴转身过来，贴着原炀的嘴唇研磨，“我认真的，你想玩可以，但是安全为上，明白吗？”

原炀咬了一口顾青裴的嘴唇，“这还用你说？把你操坏了，我上哪儿找这么好的媳妇儿去。”

“咳，那什么拳交，绝对不行。”

原炀轻笑，“你还考虑过这个？”

“没有，你最好也不要有。”顾青裴抱着原炀的脖子，轻轻一跳，双腿环住原炀的腰，挂到原炀身上。

原炀把手里的资料随手扔在地上，双臂稳稳托起顾青裴，“你有想好的安全词吗？”

“你还真——”顾青裴没想到原炀连安全词都想到了，看来之前是做过功课的。

原炀：“废话，我要是没做过调查，敢跟你说嘛。”

顾青裴低笑，原来自己的担心是多余的，原炀早就长大了，想做什么之前，都会做好万全的准备，何必他‘忧心忡忡’拐弯抹角来授课。

顾青裴反问：“你想了吗？”

原炀抱着顾青裴往午休间走去，“没有。”

顾青裴黑溜溜的眼珠一转，“安全词啊……‘王晋’怎么样？”

听到‘王晋’的名字，原炀当即火不打一处来，他踢开午休间的门，把顾青裴摔到床上，“我他妈让你想安全词，不是自爆词！顾总还真不心疼自己啊。”

原炀恼火的模样惹得顾青裴躺床上哈哈大笑，“我觉得‘王晋’真的挺好，你一听，绝对一秒萎，那我多安全啊。”

原炀被顾青裴气笑了，“是吗，那顾总今天中午安全地走出午休间再说吧。”

“欸，你不能这么，啊！粗暴……”

“重新想。”

“我我我，我马上想，你别……啊啊啊……”

两人就这么心照不宣地定下了新的挑战，他们都暗暗期许着会有一个与众不同的结婚纪念日。

顾青裴站在一栋别墅门前，虽然已经做了无数次心理准备，但是即将进入游戏场的时候，作为‘猎物’，难免还是会有些心慌，毕竟他曾经看过别人是如何‘狩猎’的。

那时他刚得知自己性向，去gay吧的时候认识了一个朋友，那是个字母圈的人，曾经带他去过一个私密性很好的高档会所，那天刚好有一场‘新人教学’，他作为旁观者，观摩时没有太大的感触，也对那方面提不起任何兴趣。

顾青裴从来没想过有一天会玩这个，并且是以sub的身份。他和原炀来之前都做过测试，虽然他的受虐倾向一点也不高，不过能陪原炀玩一场，他也挺开心。就是不知道原炀会不会做得太让他接受不了，心里隐隐有些不安，但他在原炀面前一向沉稳冷静，又不好意思跟原炀直接说。

而且不知道原炀是不是故意的，面前这个别墅竟然是当时囚禁过他的那个，周围全是林海，增加了他内心的不安，不好的回忆更加让他有些透不过气来。

原炀松开了牵着顾青裴的手，两手扶上顾青裴肩膀，两人对视，原炀认真道：“感到不舒服了一定要告诉我，不管心理上还是身体上，虽然只是玩玩，但是绝对不能勉强自己。”

顾青裴静静听着，他感觉这会儿的原炀就有些不对了，那种压迫感是说不上来的，就是怎么看怎么想跑，要不是碍于面子，他真想撒丫子就跑。

原炀没得到顾青裴的回应，问道：“在听我说话吗？”

“嗯。”顾青裴木讷地一点头。

原炀抬手揉了揉顾青裴的脑袋，“发什么呆呀，还没进去就吓着，不至于吧？”

顾青裴翻了个白眼，“去你的，说完没。”

原炀屈指弹了下顾青裴的脑门，贱兮兮道：“快，多翻我几个白眼，进去可没机会了。”

顾青裴有些羞恼，用齿缝发出一声低沉的“原炀。”

“好好好，不逗你了，我们继续——进去以后，要是我说的什么话，或者做的什么动作让你一时接受不了，你要提醒我什么？”

“零三。”

原炀点点头，“要是想立刻结束游戏，你要说什么？”

“二六。”

“记清楚了啊，可别到时候年纪大健忘了。”

顾青裴再次翻了个白眼，“我不想玩了，我要回去，我想抽你。”

原炀无奈笑笑，抱住顾青裴，正色道：“我先进去，你一会儿选择进来或者不进来，或者等多久进来。青裴，不要勉强，不喜欢，我还有别的惊喜，我在宏泰酒店订了房间，我们去吃烛光晚餐，看星空，赏夜景，这个不是唯一选择。”

顾青裴把下巴垫在原炀肩上，轻声应道：“嗯。”

原炀放开顾青裴，在顾青裴额前蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，随后压下别墅大门把手，“那我进去了。”

“嗯。”

原炀进去后没多久，顾青裴心一横就打开大门进去了。

注：  
1.宏泰酒店，随便取的名字，勿深究。  
2.我知道《陪你》里面也有囚禁别墅的故事，但是这篇文是个单开的故事，请大家区分开。这个故事里，顾总是婚后第一次来囚禁别墅。囚禁别墅指路原著83章。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 领养

一进去，顾青裴四下望了望，房间没怎么布置，他想象中的刑具一个都没有，别墅内的摆设和当年一模一样，连茶几上烟灰缸摆放的位置都一样。

顾青裴踱步过去，拿起桌上的烟灰缸端详了一会儿，听到楼上传来了铁链的声音。

原炀应该是听到他进来了，在提醒他上楼。

顾青裴淡笑，放下烟灰缸，双手插兜迈上了楼梯，朝二楼走去。

原炀带他来这儿肯定是故意的，现在又把一楼恢复成当年囚禁他时的模样。

顾青裴今天就想看看，原炀到底想干什么。

二楼的房门都是紧闭的，顾青裴径直朝那间最熟悉的房间走去，他在房门口站定下来。

按照楼下的陈设和原炀的思路，顾青裴猜原炀一定就在这扇门后面。

顾青裴心头一股无名火涌了上来，他想起那年，原炀任性妄为，完全不顾他感受，把他压在这间屋子的墙上，肆意侵犯。

他站在门外，深呼吸了好几口，才压下门把手。

由于二楼房间的门都是紧闭的，所以走廊显得格外昏暗，人站在其中，受光线影响，会有种莫名的压抑感。

但当顾青裴慢慢推开房门，明亮的光线随着房门缝隙的变大透了过来，一下打亮顾青裴所站的位置，让人逐渐趋于平和。

透过阳光，顾青裴朝屋里看去，最先吸引顾青裴的不是屋里的刑床和刑具，而是地上的铁笼，因为那笼子里关着的是原炀！

顾青裴脑袋空白了一瞬。

原炀什么意思？

对他不舍得动手？

所以在一开始就将主宰权上交了？

铁笼很大，通体漆黑，长两米，宽0.8米，高0.8米，上下是实心铁板，四周是规律整齐的细钢管做支撑，笼子正面中间有个小门，门上挂了把金光熠熠的锁。

原炀浑身赤裸，背靠铁笼一侧，一条长腿大方地放在铁板上，一条屈起，一只胳膊随意搭在曲起的膝盖上，随性慵懒，玩味地打量着来人，身上长年运动锻炼出的肌肉彰显着肉体最原始的欲望，顾青裴不经意间吞了口口水。

阳光照在原炀脖颈上，清晰可见的汗毛，硬实宽阔的胸肌，排列整齐的腹肌，凹槽明显的人鱼线自腰侧划入他一条屈起的长腿内侧，结实有力的腿部肌肉，不为夸张的说，面前的男人连脚趾都性欲十足。

原炀脖颈上带了个漆黑的皮质项圈，项圈色泽形同黑釉般耀眼，项圈前面坠了个金属材质的小吊坠，形状像是小兽的尾巴。项圈连着一条细长的皮鞭，从原炀脖子上延伸至铁笼外的地毯上。

最重要的是那张脸，那张经年见惯的脸，从未有一刻像现在这样带着侵略尘封的美感。

在顾青裴眼里，原炀一直是个糙汉子，不精致，不拘小节，但是今天他才觉得这个男人真是天生优质，像是困于笼中仍受万兽朝拜的兽族王子，无人敢鞭挞他。

顾青裴像个误入魔法丛林的绅士，观赏着面前关押于牢笼中的野兽，被野兽的面相所吸引，失了神志，走入危险不自知。他在牢笼前屈膝半蹲，光洁的皮鞋下踩着连接原炀脖子上项圈的细鞭，顾青裴轻抿的嘴唇弧线拉长，自进屋后视线就未从赤裸男人的肉体上离开，用轻而缓慢的声音说：“你很好看。”

原炀漆黑的瞳仁迎接着顾青裴的视线，讨好中又不失高贵，“我等你很久了。”

顾青裴摸上细鞭，用力一拽，原炀便顺着惯力来到了顾青裴面前，与他隔着铁笼相望。

顾青裴的视线扫过他的眉眼，而后薄唇微启，舌尖在上齿上徘徊，通知笼中困兽，“我想收养你。”

谁知笼中兽不知好歹，问道：“我有什么好处？”

顾青裴轻蔑一笑，从地上站了起来，他没有松开手里的细鞭，顺势坐到了铁笼边的木质椅上，很是优雅的抬起一条腿覆上另一条腿的膝盖，道：“你没资格和我谈条件。”

木椅旁的小桌上放着皮鞭、铁笼的钥匙、红酒还有高脚杯。

细鞭被顾青裴牵着，原炀只好在笼中保持仰头的动作——

他看见顾青裴西装革履地坐在木椅上，阳光穿过镜片，男人的脸颊冷艳高贵。特意为今天而没有打理的头发散下，并没有削弱他的气势。刀削般的白衬领口，纤长的双腿随意交叠，骨节分明的手指，指尖正一下一下敲点着桌面，如同心有定局的野兽领养人，骄傲且自信。

最终野兽败给了绅士，先行开口，“主人。”

闻言，坐于高处的男人终于低头看向笼中妥协的兽者，两人相视，画面定格，场景像是古西方的人兽油画。

得到满意答案后，顾青裴松开了紧绷于手中的细鞭。仰头的动作得到缓解，原炀重新慵懒地靠在了笼子里，脖子上可以看出有轻微的项圈勒痕。

顾青裴拿起桌上的酒杯，不慌不忙往杯中倒酒，流动中的红酒在阳光的照耀下尽显光怪陆离，“就当庆祝你今天认主。”话毕，顾青裴拿着酒杯重新蹲了下来，扯起细鞭，拉过原炀，自己喝了一口酒后身体前倾，隔着牢笼亲自给他的野兽喂酒。

红酒从微凉的唇隙间过渡到火热的口腔内，原炀轻咬了一下顾青裴的嘴唇，“谢谢主人。”他的声音低沉极了，像是被红酒灼伤喉咙，“我想出去。”

顾青裴这次松开手中细鞭后，原炀还是保持着上身前倾的动作，双手扒着钢管，渴望出牢笼的请求透过肢体动作尽显。

顾青裴舔了舔被咬的嘴唇，起身拿过桌上的皮鞭朝铁笼抽去。

皮鞭撞击铁笼的声音很响，可惜，好像震慑不了笼中之人，原炀微张双唇喘了一口气，似笑非笑看着持鞭之人。

顾青裴朝笼子又抽了一鞭，皮质与铁器的响声刺激着人的鼓膜，鞭子因为铁笼的阻隔并没有落到原炀身上，而他却加重了喘息，胆大地撩拨着主人。

“求我。”主人发出了命令。

“求你。”原炀伸出舌头在金属锁上舔了一下，“开锁，主人。”一声声低沉的引导，顾青裴拿起了桌上的钥匙——

咔哒——

锁开。

危险的野兽得逞了。

顾青裴甚至没来得及反应是否旋转钥匙，就被一股陡然间冲破牢笼的强大的急速的力量抵到了墙壁上。

全身上下只有后脑勺被宽厚的手掌护住，对于别的地方还是相当沉重的一击，他硬生生撞向墙壁的后背有些疼。

原炀把他的双手举过头顶压在墙上，鼻尖贴近他的皮肤，嗅了嗅他身上的味道，还算满意。他用手指挑起顾青裴的下巴，目光放肆。

顾青裴则像个被魔物迷惑而不小心打开灭世主封印的人，紊乱的鼻息出卖了他表面上的平静。

原炀贴着他的面颊，低声道：“宝贝儿，你被捕了。”随着话音的落下，原炀抽走了顾青裴手上拿着的皮鞭，而后冷声下令：“跪下。”

那种气势和体格上的压迫，往往最能使人自乱阵脚，顾青裴没有过多犹豫，身体的本能使他跪了下去。

整间屋子都被原炀铺上了地毯，膝盖跪在柔软的绒毛毯上，并没有感到不适。

直到这时，顾青裴从原炀身上剥离开的视线才开始仔细打量起这间屋子，屋子光线很好，很亮堂，原炀把这间屋子和隔壁的房间打通了，径直望过去，能看到隔壁房间有个露天阳台，阳台上有个吊着的藤椅。屋内的刑具并不多，虽然顾青裴从来没用过，但没有太过分的。

相比顾青裴心里想象的‘温馨’多了，他暗暗松了口气，望向正在穿衣服的原炀。

不知怎么的，竟然轻笑了下，他觉得原炀现在就像个正在往身上披人皮的狼。

原炀穿上了一身整洁的黑色西装，西装袖口露出一截白的发光的衬衫袖边，他正一颗一颗系着上衣的扣子，随后又抬手抽走了挂在衣柜里的皮带。

整装完毕，原炀转身看向顾青裴。

顾青裴偷看被逮了个正着，下意识往后顿了下脖子。

原炀脸上没有表情，站在窗边，淡淡开口道：“过来。”

顾青裴习惯性往前倾了下身体，正欲站起来，只听原炀又说：“我没让你起来。”

原炀的语气相比平时任何时候都要温和，可说出来的话却让人不容拒绝。

像一个身居高职的军官在传达不容置疑的军令，也许是跟顾青裴在一起久了，身上居然隐隐有种书香世家的从容、淡然。

这般场景，在来之前，顾青裴早就设想过了千万遍，此时他没有感到什么不适，很自然地膝行到原炀面前。

原炀脚边放着从脖子上取下的项圈，刚才看得不仔细，这会儿凑近了，顾青裴才看清那项圈上的吊坠是狐狸尾巴的形状。

原炀抬脚将旁边的皮鞋踢到顾青裴面前。

顾青裴紧攥了下自己的裤缝，手心冒起了汗，他伸手拿过皮鞋，抬起原炀的脚，把鞋子给他穿上了。

原炀低头看着顾青裴，打鼓的心算是落了地，目前看来，顾青裴是愿意配合的。

原炀蹲下来，拿起地毯上的项圈，解开连接细鞭的锁扣，将那项圈给顾青裴带上了。

顾青裴比想象中要配合得多，一动不动，任原炀动作。

原炀给顾青裴戴好项圈后，又取掉了顾青裴的眼镜，他捏起顾青裴的下巴，让顾青裴抬头，两人目光交接，谁都没有怯场。

原炀捏着顾青裴的下巴，左右打量起来，像个收藏家在观赏自己的宝贝。而后他往宝贝脸上轻抽了一巴掌，温声开口：“怎么又戴着眼镜进来？上次没长记性吗？”

顾青裴咬牙没说话，他也不知道说什么。

结果又迎来了原炀的一巴掌，这次比刚才重了很多，让顾青裴的脸偏到了一边，碎发遮过了眼睛。

原炀的语速还是不紧不慢，“我问你问题的时候，你要立刻回答。”

顾青裴的拳头在两侧终于握紧了，肩膀也有轻微的颤抖，咬肌在侧脸上凸显了出来。

原炀饶有兴致地看着他，他早做好了顾青裴随时结束游戏的打算，自家媳妇是个什么德性他最清楚不过。

顾青裴喜欢控制别人，喜欢别人听他的；在自己能够凌驾的空间里，他会很舒适，但是一旦遇到他控制不了的情景，他会立刻逃走。

空气陡然凝结，这屋子不似刚才那般‘温馨’了，顾青裴使劲闭了下眼睛又睁开，缓缓转过头来看着原炀，嘴唇开合好几次，终于说道：“对不起。”

原炀拍了拍他的脸蛋，站起身来，并没有因为他的示弱而留情半分，冰冷道：“脱。”

注：  
1.昨天的安全词搞错了！嘤，磕头道歉，我把顾总生日记错了，应该是“零四”“二六”对应1104和0726，两位宝贝的生日。给顾总道歉！！！  
2.明天的更新将会是X18内容，微博不会贴链接，只会告知更新。在米国度、废文看的姐妹只需要点击更新的下一章即可；在ao3看的姐妹此链接阅读完毕后点击Next Chapter→图标进行下一章阅读。（明天微博通知更新之后）  
3.本文为新的尝试，如果有任何不妥，直接评论告知，正面告知我本人，我将修文or删文处理。  
4.祝各位看文愉快。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：犹豫

顾青裴用舌尖在口腔内壁顶了顶被扇两次的侧脸，而后吐出一口长气，开始脱衣服。

他一边解着衬衣扣子，一边望向插兜信步走到隔壁屋里的原炀。

那打通后的房间，一面墙上挂了各种各样的刑具，原炀随手取了个教鞭下来。

相比软长的皮鞭，教鞭要好控制一些，不会因为手误而抽到别的地方。

教鞭的一头是手柄，一头是用软皮革做的响拍，中间是根长长的可弯曲的细杆。

原炀两手拿着教鞭弯了弯，试过细杆的软度之后，便把玩着教鞭朝顾青裴这边走来。

顾青裴身上的衣服除了内裤已经全部脱完堆在了膝边，他愣愣地看着走过来的原炀，喉结上下滚动了下。

原炀走到跟前时，顾青裴的膝盖不动声色往后移了一寸。

“全部脱掉。”

原炀的声音从头顶传来，顾青裴低头看了眼自己，只好把内裤也缓缓脱了下去，性器一下暴露在了空中。

虽说两人对彼此的身体都很熟悉，顾青裴的身体也早被原炀当成了自己的所有物，每顿吃了多少饭，他抱起顾青裴都能掂量出来。

可不知道是因为对方太过衣冠楚楚，还是因为他是跪着的，顾青裴预想中脱衣后落落大方的自己没有出现，他现在觉得脸颊有点烫，脖子的微红漫到了耳根处，身上一点遮挡都没有，他皮肤又白，稍微有点变化就能看出，逐渐透粉的皮肤让他连平时隐藏最深的内心情绪波动都赤裸地暴露给了原炀。

“趴下。”原炀每次的指令没有多余的话，也没有多余的语气，可却比平时怒气冲天时的吼声更加让人透不过气来。

顾青裴突然觉得原炀平时闹脾气，仿佛是为了逗他开心一样，如果原炀平时用这种冰冷的、命令的语气说话，那他可能不会觉得原炀可爱，也不会起逗‘狗’的心。所以到底是谁逗谁，他一瞬间有点模糊。

顾青裴双手撑地，胳膊弯曲，一点一点趴了下去。地毯是米色的，看起来暖烘烘的，顾青裴便趴得低了一些。

视线中一双黑色亚光的皮鞋闯了进来，打断了暖色基调。原炀抬脚踢了下顾青裴的胳膊，“屁股抬起来，腰压下去，上身用胳膊肘撑起来，没让你睡地上。”

顾青裴按原炀说的调整了姿势。他不知道自己还有多少耐心，但这是他人生中第二次觉得时间过得慢。第一次是他和原炀的事被原立江知道后，从卓业辞职那会儿。那时候的他突然从日日忙碌的成功人士一下转为失业无所事事的人，再加原炀有几天不在他身边，顾青裴感觉每一秒都被无限拉长，未来充满无知和迷茫。

原炀用教鞭点了点顾青裴的屁股，“抬起来，不要让我说第三遍。”

顾青裴只好又往高里抬了点屁股，等他摆好姿势后，原炀本来在他周围踱步的脚停了下来。而后只听见一声拍响，顾青裴的身体猝不及防往前倾了下，屁股上响拍落下的地方一阵酥麻后火辣辣地疼了起来。

顾青裴保持着被打后的身形，脑子空白了一阵，随即羞耻感蔓延了全身。

他到底为什么要答应原炀玩这个。顾青裴肠子都悔青了。

他在干什么？

让一个小他10岁的男人调教？

说出来他自己都臊红了脸，可他心里为什么又隐隐有些兴奋？

顾青裴紧攥地毯的手无意间揪掉了一撮毯毛。

原炀冷声道：“屁股抬高。第三遍了。怎么还要我说第四遍吗？”

顾青裴把徘徊嘴边的警告词“零四”咽了回去，他调节好自己的呼吸，将屁股抬到力所能及的最高点。此时他上半身完全趴在了地上，屁股高高撅起，像是在床上被原炀后入时的姿势。

本以为能做到这步，原炀心里肯定会特别高兴他的配合。没成想，又是一声响亮的拍响，屁股上渐渐红肿起来的地方再次挨了一拍，顾青裴这回没忍住闷哼出声。

两次打同一个地方，使得疼痛感双倍增加了，而且原炀这次的力道也重了些，顾青裴呼出一口气，“零”字即将脱口而出，原炀却跟他同时开口，导致顾青裴的声音被掩盖了下去。

原炀：“知道这下是为什么吗？”

顾青裴扭头去看他，眼神有些愠怒，“你——”

‘你’字音都还没发全，原炀又朝顾青裴屁股上抽了下去。

顾青裴一口气没上来，生生把话头憋了回去，他龇牙咧嘴地扭过头，嘶嘶抽着凉气，屁股上挨打的地方如同火烧。

原炀看了眼顾青裴红肿发颤的臀肉，面无表情走到顾青裴面前，蹲了下来。

他用教鞭抬起顾青裴的下巴。

顾青裴承认，在接触到原炀视线时，他竟然犯怵了。

虽然原炀面部没什么表情，但那直视他的眸子上却泛着凛冽寒光，让顾青裴心头一震。

原炀有条不紊道：“一，在这个屋子里，你不能直视我；二，没有我的允许，你不能起来；三，不管我说什么，你想到的只有准确执行，不允许有迟疑。除了身体，你的思想也是我的；四，我提出的任何问题，你必须快速回答，我没有耐心；五，你对我的称呼是：主人。我问你什么，让你执行什么，先回答：是。然后再做。听明白了吗？”

顾青裴沉下心听原炀说完，其实他不完全是在听原炀说什么，而是在决定今天要不要豁出去陪原炀玩。

刚才的鞭打让他耻辱心快要炸开了，可他同时也觉得新鲜、刺激，这种羞耻感让他内心逐渐兴奋。

他在考虑今天放开了玩的后果，原炀以后会骑到他头上吗。应该不会，这只是场游戏，原炀以后不至于拿这个嘲笑他。

刺激、后果，两者在他心里打起来了架。

然后就在顾青裴思考时，毫无准备的脸又迎来了一巴掌，他顺势偏过脸，思绪没有停。

原炀的语气终于有了起伏，生气道：“你开小差的毛病不能改了是吗？”

顾青裴掐住自己的大腿把脸转回来，这次他没有直视原炀了，只低声道：“能。”

“能什么？”

“能，改。”

原炀语气恢复了平稳，道：“继续。”他让顾青裴继续说。

顾青裴松开了快被自己掐紫的大腿肉，终于回答：“明白。”

“明白什么？”

“你说的，都听明白了。”

言外之意——我都愿意配合。

原炀重新站起来，“那你算算，从进门开始，一个错误一鞭，你还差多少？”

顾青裴居然真的认真回忆了起来，“不算之前的，十四。”说完，他趁原炀开口前极小声地补充道：“主人。”

原炀轻哼问道：“之前的？”

“你出来之前的。”

话音未落，原炀拿起教鞭就往顾青裴背上抽了一鞭，顾青裴咬牙吸了口气，改口道：“主人出来之前的。”

背上的红痕逐渐凸起，原炀似乎不为所动，道：“我怎么问，你怎么回答。”

顾青裴这回懒得回忆了，直接道：“进门之后算起，共三十。”就算在游戏，他也不信原炀真舍得全部抽完。

原炀‘嗯’了声，“趴好。”

顾青裴收起前倾的身体，重新趴成原炀要求的姿势。

原炀：“自己数着。”

顾青裴：“是……主，人。”

‘主人’这个词，总带着格外的羞耻感。顾青裴每每说出，心脏都会麻一下。

顾青裴在不断屈辱的刺激下，发现自己下体竟然有了反应，但他来不及顾虑太多，教鞭的响拍就已经干脆地落到了他背上。

响拍声音很大，虽说别人都告诉他，像这种情趣用品打在身上不疼，就是声音响点。可顾青裴却觉得这几鞭一点都不轻松，原炀故意的吗？

“一”顾青裴心里有点不是滋味，但还是颤声报出了数字。

“二”

一鞭一声。

“三”

“四”

“五”

“六”

响拍尽数落在顾青裴背部和臀部，六拍下去，他整个后背连着臀肉都撩起了火，身体也逐渐开始颤抖。

“七”

“八”

“九”终于，第九拍抽下去的时候，顾青裴忍不住哽咽了下，‘九’字被他无意识带上了哭腔。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：信任

原炀的教鞭并没有因此停下来，连速度都没有变，第十鞭很快抽了下来。

顾青裴垂于眼前的碎发已经被细汗润湿，他没有刻意调整自己的声音，而是任由嗓子里的低咽变调而出，

“十”

他不是不想说安全词，而是他想知道原炀是不是真的要打够三十鞭，莫名的委屈和那股倔劲涌在胸腔里，像是淤泥化散不开。

“十一”

“十二”

顾青裴的手指紧抠地毯，快把地毯抓烂了，背脊中间的凹槽也布满了汗，憋屈像是身体里的潮气发散了出来。

“十三”

“十四”

原炀打完十四鞭之后扔掉了教鞭，他拍了拍手，“跪起来。”

顾青裴撑起颤抖的胳膊，跪了起来，但后背和臀部的疼痛让他轻轻坐到了自己的脚后跟上。

原炀看了眼，没说什么。

顾青裴眼睫上沾上了水汽，原炀漫不经心朝隔壁屋子走去。这回顾青裴没敢再把视线放原炀身上了，而是静静盯着地上的教鞭，一时不知道心里在想些什么。

片刻后，顾青裴的心跳伴随着原炀走近的脚步声加速起来。

硬实的皮鞋底踩在柔软的地毯上，声音很小，但在只有两个人的屋子里，顾青裴听得尤为清楚。

原炀的每一步都被无限拉长，一步步走近的感觉，增加了顾青裴对未知的恐慌。

最终，鞋子停在了他面前。

原炀却迟迟没有动作，他又不能抬头去看原炀，只好盯着鞋子心如鼓点，却还要勉强维持面上的镇定。

虽然他竭力克制，但对于从未遭过这罪的顾青裴来说，他不知道他下一步该干什么，也不知道原炀想让他干什么。

忽然间，他觉得原炀离他好远，他以前不屑于讨好原炀，可此时想要讨好，却不知该怎么做。

房间安静地令人窒息，顾青裴倏地想起了什么似的，他把蕴热的垫在脚跟上的屁股不露声色地抬起来，直身跪了起来。

原炀这才把手里的东西扔到了地上。

几样东西七零八落摆在了顾青裴面前的地毯上。

安全套、一个黑色的跳蛋、一软管润滑剂、还有cb笼。

原炀转身从容地坐到了椅子上，微翘二郎腿，徐徐道：“先把前面的戴上，然后自己扩张，再把套套在跳蛋上，最后把跳蛋塞进后面。”平静的语气像是在公司时，他安排秘书给他倒杯咖啡。

也不知道是不是太了解顾青裴的性子了，他补充道：“我没有耐心，快点。”

“是……”顾青裴在大腿上抹了把手心里的汗，然手伸手去摸cb笼，金属质感摸起来有点凉凉的，他咬住下唇把东西拿了过来——

cb笼，男用贞操锁，一圈一圈的卡环形成阴茎的形状，整个笼子是镂空的，龟头的地方有个铁环围城的小孔，露出马眼。笼子顶部用来卡住睾丸的地方，有个漂亮的金属锁子。

顾青裴算是个正经人，闷骚是闷骚了点，但还真没亲手拿过这玩意儿，他说不上来啥感受，反正就是不太想用。

谁知，稍微的犹疑就引来一声鞭响。

皮鞭蹭着他胳膊上的皮肤抽到了旁边另一把椅子上，一声脆响，椅子顺势而倒。

顾青裴几乎是下意识地颤抖了一下，不是因为害怕，而是本能的一哆嗦。刚才被响拍打的地方还在灼烧着，他对响声尤为敏感。

原炀换成了长鞭，他折起皮鞭，“我不想每次都重复说同一句话，我耐心不多了。”

“是。”顾青裴为了避免延长戴cb笼的尴尬，他迅速打开锁子，将cb笼戴在了阴茎上，咔哒一声，锁死。

笼子尺寸刚刚好，像是定制的。

私处吊着个200克的玩意儿，沉甸甸地坠在两腿间，看着淫荡极了。顾青裴把腰弓下了一点，试图遮挡一下。

“继续。”原炀冰冷的指令又从头顶传来。

顾青裴这次很果断地拿起润滑剂，沾了些在指尖，探向后穴。

原炀：“等等，转过去，背对着我。”

顾青裴的动作木然一僵，但有了前几次的教训，还是迅速转身了。

两人在一起以来，有时候情趣到了，他也会当着原炀的面自己扩张，可就是没这么背对原炀跪着扩张过，透粉的皮肤被周围一切刺激着，逐渐变成了通红。

手指还未伸到穴口，原炀的声音再次从背后响起，“趴下，屁股撅高。”

顾青裴脑子里有根紧绷的弦一直被原炀不停地刮擦着，发出刺进脑椎骨的声音，顾青裴觉得自己的身体和心理都即将到达上限。

他照着原炀的指令，一条胳膊横在眼前的地上，支撑起上身，背对着原炀把屁股撅了起来，一手探向后穴。

顾青裴用沾了润滑剂的指尖在后穴打着圈涂抹了一圈，然后将一根手指插进了湿濡的小洞内，小穴的内壁随着身体温度的上升变得烫热起来。顾青裴灼热的呼吸铺到地毯上，又反向朝他本就高热的脸扑去，周围的空气一下热得叫人喘不上气来。

小穴扩张得差不多后，他撕开安全套套在跳蛋上，‘噗嗤’一声令人脸红的水声，顾青裴把那小东西塞进了后穴里。

跳蛋是偏小号的，念在顾青裴从来没用过这些，原炀没有找太大的东西来为难他。

做这些事用了不知多长时间，顾青裴累得出了一身汗，光滑的皮肤上水珠溢出不止。

原炀拿起束缚带从椅子上顺势半蹲下来，他用束缚带的末端软绳在顾青裴嘟起的小红穴上来回划过，惹得顾青裴身体一次次战栗。

顾青裴受不了地鼓起胆子道：“别玩……别……”

原炀拽过顾青裴两条胳膊背在身后，顾青裴上身没有支撑，脸贴在地毯上，双腿还是跪着的，这种姿势难受极了。

原炀用束缚带把顾青裴的双手绑在了身后，然后猛地拉起顾青裴的上身。

顾青裴汗湿的背瞬间贴上原炀整洁的西装前襟，原炀的大手卡在顾青裴脖颈下方，揪着顾青裴的乳头玩，一手拽着束缚带，凑在顾青裴耳边低声道，“刚才表现不错。”

顾青裴满脸情欲，他扭过头想跟原炀接吻，可却被原炀推开了，颤抖的双腿没能支撑住，他整个人摔在地毯上。

随即，原炀按开了跳蛋的开关，先是最小的震动档。

东西只是看着小而已，威力却不小。在原炀打开开关的瞬间，地上的顾青裴立刻蜷起了身体，发出一声不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。

小东西在顾青裴体内发了疯地震颤，跳蛋表面上的颗粒物撞击着柔软的肠肉，肠肉痉挛一般包裹着它。顾青裴的后穴溢出了更多的水，顺着股缝而下，弄脏了地毯。他在地上不断蜷曲、伸展双腿，呻吟从紧咬的齿缝里拼命涌出，性器陡然间在cb笼里肿胀起来。

不到一分钟，顾青裴被逼出了眼泪，像是醉生梦死之人，求一个痛快，呻吟也变了调。

原炀而后按开了中档，顾青裴差点从地上跳起来。

中档的劲儿实在太大了，刚才跳蛋上的颗粒只是撞击着肠肉，现在那东西好像每个颗粒之间都在狠狠掐着肠肉，拧着后穴，揪疼揪疼的。

顾青裴实在难以忍受，他用脑袋抵着地毯，费了全身力气从地毯上跪起来，满头汗地靠到原炀腿上求饶，“不……不行……不要了……帮我松开……”

双手被绑，后穴里有个要命的东西，前面肿胀的性器被金属笼紧紧捆住，肉棒溢出卡环外的肉被捆成红紫色，顾青裴感觉自己快要呼吸不了，张大嘴巴都会窒息。

他在原炀膝下几近哀求，“帮我松开……我想射……”高强度的刺激下，他那还有心思顾什么颜面，只是声声哀求，“我想射……让我射……求你了……”

样子之难看，场面之淫靡。

任谁都不会相信这是生意场上精明睿智，谈判桌上词锋过人的顾总。

顾青裴满脸汗水混着泪水，赋有情欲的眼神痴迷地看着原炀，颤声道：“我想射……放开我……”说完，便一头栽到了原炀怀里。

原炀把手探到顾青裴被锁在cb笼里肿胀的下体，他摸了摸，顾青裴便趴在他身上直哼哼，原本冰凉的金属已经被顾青裴滚烫的肉棒加热了。原炀把玩了两下，然后用大拇指指腹按上了马眼，顾青裴身体一抖，浑身都麻了。

原炀使坏地在马眼上用指腹摩擦，顾青裴意识产生混乱，他趴在原炀怀里大口喘息，忘情地叫着原炀的名字，热气简直要冲破层层衣物，灼伤原炀的胸膛。

顾青裴在高潮时喜欢叫原炀的名字，这个挺让原炀高兴的，便没有立刻去纠正。

顾青裴沉迷于身体的反应，像是吸食毒药的人，刺激痛苦一并而来，他瘫软在原炀怀里，尽全力适应跳蛋，好不容快到可以喘口气的时候，原炀恰恰在这时候将跳蛋调到了最高档。

顾青裴再也经不住，沙哑地哭出声来，“我不要了……不要……原炀……”

原炀拉过顾青裴脖子上的项圈，把他头拽得抬起来。

顾青裴一脸湿润，脸颊通红，用迷茫和央求的眼神看着原炀，喘息道：“不要……原炀……”

原炀有一瞬间差点没忍住，他赶紧把眼睛别开，咳了一声，重新转回来，用手拍了拍顾青裴的脸颊，“叫什么？”

顾青裴胡乱哭道：“主人……我不要了……够了……我想射……我不行了……”

原炀把手环到顾青裴身后，解开了绑住顾青裴双手的束缚带，然后把cb笼的钥匙扔到地上，便起身站起来了。他需要个间隙调整一下，不然马上就会忍不住，他已经能感觉到自己下体发生了变化，但是他的游戏还有个最关键的地方没有执行，他不能半路被顾青裴带走了节奏。

顾青裴像是毒瘾发作的人，完全忘了自己是谁，他颤抖着手拿起地上的钥匙，打开了束缚肉棒的cb笼，然后自己快速撸着。

在他即将射出来的同时，原炀也把跳蛋加到了加强裆。

顾青裴惊叫一声，随即浊白色的体液喷射而出，原炀关闭了跳蛋。

射出后，顾青裴体力不支，歪倒在了地毯上，整个人还是抽搐的，胸膛剧烈的起伏可以看出他还未从高潮中走出。

原炀坐在椅子上低头看向他，顾青裴收起弥散的瞳孔去看原炀，两人相视许久，顾青裴才缓过神来。神色清明后，顾青裴有些难堪地收回了视线。

原炀看顾青裴清醒了，便把桌上的纸盒扔到地上。

顾青裴晃晃悠悠重新跪起来，拿抽纸擦拭着下体，然后把后穴里的跳蛋拿了出来。收拾完毕后，他闹脾气似的把一团纸扔到原炀皮鞋上，原炀终于忍不住破功扯着嘴角笑了下，他猜顾青裴这会儿在心里已经顺着元明清骂到他家隋唐年代的族谱了。

温馨的时刻没过多久，原炀紧接着扔了个‘炸弹’下去。

一部手机被原炀扔到了顾青裴面前的地毯上。

顾青裴看到手机的时候一愣，他不明白原炀的意思——不会变态的要他把手机塞进后面吧？那别说喊安全词了，他可能会重新审视原炀这个人。

原炀的语气依旧平稳，道：“打开看看，密码你生日。”

随着手机的开屏声，一声男人的喘息从手机里溢了出来，当画面出现后，顾青裴顿时感觉被人从头浇了一桶冰水，瞬间寒意刺骨。身上的汗水变得冰凉，贴在皮肤上，让人想打冷战。

这个，是原炀今天最重要的目的，顾青裴几乎看到视频的一瞬间就明白了原炀的用意。

原炀在赌，赌顾青裴如今的信任。

原炀知道顾青裴最怕什么，也知道顾青裴最痛的是什么。

这才是SM的最高玩法吧——把你最不堪的伤疤撕开，让你亲眼见到血淋淋的骨肉。

原炀今天不光是要扒光他的衣服，还要撕开他的心脏。

视频里正是顾青裴刚才深陷情欲的淫荡模样。

原炀把它录了下来。

顾青裴盯着手机里又骚又贱的自己，赤裸着身体让人打，还一副享受模样。

而就在游戏的开始，他还在犹豫如果放开了玩，原炀以后会不会拿这次的事情或笑话或掌控或牵制他。

顾青裴最痛的是录像，最怕的是他隐藏最深的东西昭然若揭。

但顾青裴更清楚地知道，原炀不过是在试他。

这么多年的相处，他早就清楚原炀的所有秉性。

原炀绝对不会拿着今天的录像，再做以往的事。

可知道又有什么用，那是顾青裴最痛苦的过往，原炀在逼他，逼他完全相信原炀。

如果这个视频引起了他的不适，他会说出安全词，那么游戏结束，也就代表着他不信任原炀。

如果他没有说出安全词，而是继续游戏，那么，他就是将所有未知压给了原炀，也就代表着他把隐藏最深的不安和思索全部交给了别人。

顾青裴是信任原炀，但是让他完全失去一件事的掌控，还是他身在其中的事，他能做到吗？就算他做到了，可原炀这个视频的出现，太过刺激了他的大脑。

纵使他嘴上说不在意了，已经原谅了，但没人提起还好，一旦有人提起，他就像那被蛇咬过的人，见到草绳都会绷紧神经。

更何况，如今旧事重提的人是原炀。

原炀长大了，太了解他了。刚才游戏里的他，进入得不是很顺利，因为他没有把掌控权完全给原炀。

现在，原炀在逼他交出掌控权。

可是为什么要用这么让他疼的方式呢，他好疼，看着手机屏幕，脑子里全是那几年的缩影，太疼了。

原炀看到顾青裴喘息加重，整个身子颤抖的不像话，拿手机的手已经抖成了帕金森。他一下心慌了起来，自己是不是做得太过了？

原炀立即从椅子上起来，半蹲到顾青裴面前，观察顾青裴的反应，如果顾青裴出现了状态不对的情况，他就立即结束游戏。

原炀试探性地开了口，“好看吗？”

顾青裴抬起头看向原炀，眼里猩红一片，刺激性的眼泪蓄满了眼眶，嘴唇发白且微张，他好像是在用嘴呼吸，不然就会有汹涌的窒息感扑向他。

原炀把手扶上顾青裴战栗着的胳膊，那胳膊是凉的，冰凉的。

这种状态绝对要叫停了。

“二”

“好看。”

顾青裴抢在原炀说出安全词“二六”之前打断了他。

顾青裴看着原炀的眼睛，虚弱无力道：“好看。”

说出‘好看’的时候，顾青裴感觉自己的魂魄都被抽离了体内。

但他不能让原炀终止游戏，他想告诉原炀，他信他。

顾青裴微张着嘴，下唇被他咬破，血色染着牙齿，颤抖不止，他再次道：“好看。”

他在求原炀继续。

因为这是他对原炀的信任，好不容易交付出去了，不能结束游戏，不然他心里斗争半天都是无用。

这关顾青裴过了，可原炀却心疼了。

原炀对顾青裴到底心硬不起来，他不像他想的那样，对顾青裴这般模样毫无动摇，可他要半途而废吗，两人都知道这是个卡点，顾青裴迈过来了，原炀能吗？

原炀愣过片刻，而后低头哽咽了下，重新调整状态，继续问道：“你说你是不是骚货？”

“是。”

这关算是过去了，两人同时松了口气。

原炀抬手用指腹压住顾青裴的下巴，把顾青裴血红的唇齿分开，“不许咬嘴唇。”

“是，主人。”

原炀大手摩挲着顾青裴的脸颊，“想让我操你吗？”

“想。”

原炀打横将顾青裴抱了起来，往隔壁房间的阳台走去。

顾青裴在地上跪了太长时间，突然被原炀抱起，他什么心思都没了，只觉得那硬邦邦的胸膛太舒服了，迟到许久的安全感，让他想小歇一会儿。

不管还有什么在等着他，这个时候他都无暇顾及，只想好好享受被抱着的感觉。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：痛欲

午后阳光正盛，繁茂的林海也挡不住大规模倾泻而下的光亮。

这秋日暖阳，少了夏日灼人的温度，倒似多了几分秋日里特有的金黄色彩。

屋外露天阳台上温度适宜，顾青裴浑身赤裸也不觉冷，他被原炀抱上了藤椅。阳光照在本就白皙的皮肤上，泛起星星点点的亮片，像是中世纪西方的吸血鬼，嘴唇被血染得殷红，潮红汗湿的脸期待着对方给他最想要的速度与温度。

原炀对于刚才仍心有余悸，他心疼地摸了摸顾青裴的脸，再次确认，“求我操你。”

顾青裴舔舔嘴唇，血的味道咸咸的，他轻声开口，“求你操我。”

藤椅是特制的刑具，像个椭圆型镂空的大鸟蛋，里面铺上了舒适的底垫的背垫，悬于半空，用于悬挂的四条藤绳上分别吊着皮质手铐和脚铐。

原炀将顾青裴的四肢一个一个绑上了，顾青裴四肢被吊起，下身冲着原炀门户大开，小穴泛着水光一缩一缩的，好似在邀请肉棒光临。

顾青裴被阳光照得眯起眼偏头一看，藤椅旁的小桌上还放了些别的刑具。但看原炀现在的动作，好像不打算用了。

到底还是被他刚才的反应吓着了，根本不舍得再往他身上用别的东西了。顾青裴看着道具淡淡想着。

而后，他听到原炀拉开裤链的声音，于是转头过来，那张任人摆布的脸上露出淡笑，鼓励原炀：“主人，操我，求你操我，求你操烂我，求你操死我。”他现在急需一场酣畅并且带着痛感的性爱来掩盖刚才被撕开心脏时的疼痛，越痛他才会越满足。

顾青裴这句话一出口，像是道惊雷，轰鸣的响声炸在原炀耳畔。

见原炀胸膛有了起伏，顾青裴张开嘴，舌尖调戏着自己的唇齿，像是在渴求什么。

原炀伸手用指腹压住顾青裴的下巴，顾青裴下唇微翘，刚才咬烂的地方，这会儿已经不出血了，但伤口依旧鲜红。

原炀陷入了犹豫，顾青裴却伸出舌头在原炀手指上轻轻一舔，再次请求。

原炀指腹划过顾青裴嘴唇，邪笑着把手指伸进顾青裴嘴里搅弄一番，最后按照顾青裴的意思，拿过旁边小桌上的口球给他戴上了。

口球整体是黑色的，中间是个塑胶小球，小球上有排水孔，小球两边是皮质绑带，绕过脸颊卡于后颈。

口球的佩戴意味着安全词失去，原炀俯身咬了口顾青裴的耳朵，“不舒服了就眨三次眼，明白的话现在眨一次眼。”话毕，两人脸颊相蹭，原炀起身看着他，顾青裴顺从地眨了一次眼，示意明白。

原炀伸手拍拍他的脸，“乖。”

随后，原炀打开小桌上的冰桶，两指伸入冰桶内取了块冰叼在唇上，顾青裴朝他弯了下眼睛表示期待。

原炀俯身带着冰块吻上了顾青裴微微肿立的乳首，热涨的小粒被刺寒的冰块覆上，顾青裴的轻哼立马从鼻腔溢出。

原炀用嘴唇带着冰块从顾青裴乳首开始一路留下水渍滑到了睾丸上，顾青裴仰头感受着冰块在身上游走，脖子上凸出的喉结一顿一顿地上下滚动着，低迷的呻吟一直从鼻腔溢出。最终冰块落在湿润温热的小穴口，顾青裴喘息加剧，胸膛起伏变得不规律，在刺激下，他吊起的双腿无意识朝中间合拢，原炀却先一步用两手扒着他大腿内侧，让他保持下身大敞的姿势。

原炀用舌尖顶着冰块在顾青裴小穴周围滑弄，直到冰块在舌尖和穴口的双重高温下化开，他咬了一口顾青裴臀缝间的软肉才抬起头来。顾青裴双眼已经朦胧，咬着口球饱含情欲地望着他。

即使小穴已经扩张过，原炀进行下一步之前还是怼着小穴挤了一滩润滑剂，速度平稳地一根根加着手指。顾青裴四肢被吊起，所有血液涌向下体，那儿的神经比平时更加敏感，原炀用手指每抽插一下，他全身就跟着战栗一下。

小穴扩张完成，湿滑的穴口摸着软糯极了，指尖离开时，穴口周围混着润滑剂的黏液还会扯出丝，像是不舍得手指离开，在可怜地尽力挽留对方呢。

原炀拍了拍顾青裴还有些绯红的屁股，然后从旁边桌上拿了根调教棒。

调教棒是长条的，软的，黑色的，棒身的形状像是由一颗颗小拇指般粗细的软球串联而成，棒身前端偏细，越往后小球的直径越大，不过棒身整体都没有超过大拇指的粗细。

原炀将调教棒一点一点缓慢塞进顾青裴后穴中，棒身末端有个圆环用来卡住棒身不完全进入体内。

调教棒没有跳蛋粗，也没有跳蛋的震动功能，外加原炀手法很轻很慢并且有技巧，除了小球碾过敏感点时顾青裴会发出一声闷哼之外，过程不算让顾青裴太遭罪。

反而随着小穴自主的收缩，调教棒棒身上的小球会一次次蹭过敏感点，速度完全可以由顾青裴自己控制。

原炀看他掌握地还挺快，自己玩得挺高兴，便试着将调教棒抽出一点。这样一来，顾青裴失去了掌控，猝不及防的一次敏感点触碰，让顾青裴脚腕在镣铐上猛地一动。

他脸颊被后穴里插着的东西玩得通红起来，被原炀看到后，顾青裴有些不好意思地往旁边别过了脸。

原炀下身已经肿胀很久，面前这人居然还在不停撩拨着，真当他今天耐心太足了。

原炀解开刚才拉了一半的裤链，一边往性器上抹润滑剂，一边拿着调教棒在顾青裴小穴里抽插，直到顾青裴适应调教棒缓慢的抽插后，原炀扶着自己的性器对准了穴口。

调教棒跟他的尺寸简直一个天上一个地下，顾青裴很欢迎小东西的玩弄，但当大家伙来临时，肉棒前端灼热的温度使得小穴猛然一抖，竟瑟缩地闭紧了。

原炀拍了拍顾青裴的屁股蛋，“放松，别光顾着自己爽，让我进去。”

顾青裴下意识咬紧口球，调整呼吸，尽量试着去接纳原炀。

龟头是最难进的地方，原炀插了半天，也不是顾青裴不配合，就是刚一进去就滑出来，还引得顾青裴哼唧了好几次。

原炀只好又用手指扩了扩穴口，然后用两根手指撑开小穴，失去耐心的他一把将自己怼了进去。

“唔！————”

藤椅上的人痛哼出声。随着肉棒的粗暴进入，小穴里的调教棒被连带着一起往里窜，棒身上的小球毫不留情地一溜串急速碾过敏感点，顾青裴脸上当即两行热泪从脸颊两边飙了下来，是疼的也是爽的。

穴口即将被撑裂开的疼痛，和小球在体内刺激碾压的爽感，一时让他七魂八魄散了大半。吊着顾青裴四肢的镣铐随着身体的抖动，传来皮质品摩擦的声音。

顾青裴低头去看了眼自己的下体，然后望向原炀，朦胧的眼睛看不出具体意思，但一定是在求对方慢点，当然，也许是在骂对方。

原炀俯身下来，插在顾青裴体内的肉棒暂时没动，他伏在顾青裴胸前，像是在听心跳，判断此时的心跳是否在人体承受范围内。

在顾青裴心跳下降得差不多的时候，原炀才试着抽插了下，刚降下去的心跳陡然又飙了上去，但比一开始好了很多。

原炀起身，抱起顾青裴被吊着的大腿，尝试着缓慢抽插。

但耐不住调教棒上的小球太磨人了，原炀稍微一动，小球就直往敏感点上擦，顾青裴根本受不了一波未平一波又起的高强度碾压。小球十分尽职尽责，他不光讨好肠壁，也讨好着肉棒。

原炀每抽插一次，调教棒上的小球就反复压过肉茎上每根暴起的血管，肉茎前端也被小球谄媚地照顾着。

原炀被小球带上了性欲的顶端，他再也忍不住地猛力一插，两人同时深吸了口气，顾青裴生理性的眼泪止不住地流，满脸湿润。

紧接着，肉棒一抽，调教棒被带出了一点，球身蹭到肉茎前端的马眼上，原炀低吼一声，抱起顾青裴的大腿，接连抽插了好几下。

顾青裴浑身都在抖，哭得直尖叫，嘴巴被堵住，声音仿佛是从他七窍中溢出来的，一次次欢愉又痛苦的叫声，让两人无限沉迷其中。

透过朦胧的泪眼，阳光从原炀背后打过来，顾青裴看到一个带着光的男人廓影正疯狂地侵犯他，带他攀登欲望的巅峰，他嘴巴被迫含着口球无法再张出空隙呼吸，只好不停起伏胸膛，加快鼻腔气体的进出。

汹涌的欲望就要吞噬他，体内有个尖叫的小兽不断撞击着心脏，试图冲破身体，发出最大淫叫。

抽插几十下后，顾青裴率先受不了津液再次喷涌而出，射在了原炀的西装上。

原炀没有脱掉衣服，而是光拉开裤链干着他。

随着体液的喷出，肠道极速收缩，肠壁的挤压让原炀爽得仰天长吼了一声。

顾青裴却因为高潮时尖叫被困，而导致有些咳嗽，口球的小孔上流出了唾液，他一抽一抽地哭泣着，身体叫嚣着极限。

原炀适时拿开了绑在他嘴上的口球，大量的空气猛然吸入，他咳嗽得更厉害了。

原炀从他体内拔了出来，把调教棒也抽了出来，随即解开顾青裴的手铐脚铐，将他从藤椅上抱起，安抚道：“没事了，没事了。”嘴上说着没事，边走又边把肉棒插进了小洞内。

顾青裴一路打着哭嗝被原炀抱回了卧室。

回卧室后，原炀只折腾了一次，就放过了他。主要还是因为，在冲破心理和身体的极限下，原炀没射出之时，他就已经晕了过去。

原炀发泄后，捏起顾青裴蕴红的屁股抖了抖他的臀肉，然后把他抱进浴室做了清理。

抱出浴室时，顾青裴醒了一下，看了眼原炀，又翻着白眼睡了过去。

原炀把他放进干净的大软床上，扯过被子给他盖好，取掉了顾青裴脖颈上的项圈。

原炀将项圈上的小狐狸尾巴吊坠拆了下来，他一边擦着头发一边走向床头柜，拉开抽屉，里面有一个他早就放进去的白金细链。原炀扔掉毛巾，细心地把小狐狸尾巴连在了细链上。

他绕过大床，走到床尾，掀开被子一角，把细链给顾青裴戴在了红痕还未消散的脚腕上，随后低头往那脚背上一吻，“好好休息，我的狐狸精。”

顾青裴再次醒来时，外面已经天黑，吊灯悬挂在屋顶上空，晃眼如白昼，镜像印象让他把白天的事从头到尾过了一遍。身上鞭打过的地方已然退热，可那张脸此时却烫得可以烧开水，于是顾青裴埋在被子的双手悄咪咪把被子往上拉了些，企图遮盖点羞耻心。

原炀上身赤裸，靠在床头摆弄手机，看手势像是在删除什么东西，似乎没注意到顾青裴醒来。

顾青裴盯着他半天，见原炀没反应，终于闷闷道：“二六。”

（二六：安全词，结束游戏。）

原炀听到声音转头，“嗯？”眼神不像白天那般强势冰冷，恢复成了顾青裴认识的原炀。

原炀放下手机，从床头往下缩了点，他轻轻拍了拍顾青裴胸前的被子，“你说什么？”

顾青裴撇撇嘴，有些不爽地说：“我说，二，六。”

原炀噗嗤一声笑了出来。

这狐狸精一向聪明得不行，今天是被打傻了吗？怎么反应这么迟钝，居然以为还在游戏里。怪不得平时做完必然是第二天才醒，而今天居然晚上就醒了，原来睡着的时候精神都没放松，原炀想着想着又有点心疼。

顾青裴看到原炀笑，更加恼怒了，涨着通红的脸鄙视他。

原炀用胳膊肘撑起上身，凑过去在顾青裴前额上轻吻了下，“嗯，饿了吗？我做了饭，刚看你睡着了没叫你，现在要不要吃点？还是想喝水？”

一个轻柔的吻，几句温声的问话，让顾青裴莫名的情绪涌了上来，他摇摇头没说话，就是眼睛不再看原炀了。

原炀皱眉觉得有点不对，他把顾青裴连人带被子抱了过来，压在自己身上，“怎么了宝贝？”

顾青裴声音更闷了，埋进被子里的嘴巴发出浓重的鼻音，“没怎么，想让你抱我一会儿。”

那声音听在原炀耳朵里像是受了极大的委屈，但又死撑着面子，极其克制下发出的。

原炀知道这时候不能太臊顾青裴面子，于是打算给他点时间自我调解下，便轻声道：“饿了跟我说。”

被子里的人难得一次幼稚，接道：“我想咬你。”

原炀轻笑，“这个不用跟我说。”

顾青裴从被子里伸出脑袋，张嘴咬上了原炀的肩膀。

原炀也没叫，狐狸的牙齿有点尖，但咬合力度稍有欠缺，勉强算个不疼不痒。

过了一会儿，可能咬得牙酸，顾青裴松开嘴里富有嚼劲的一坨肉肉，他抬头看向原炀，神色清明了些，问道：“你是不是一直都觉得我不够相信你？”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章（完结）：治愈

原炀抱着顾青裴从床上坐起来了一点，他伸手理了理顾青裴睡乱的头发，然后捧着顾青裴的脸细密地亲着，没有反驳顾青裴的话。

顾青裴眼眶有点潮，被亲到眼皮时，他闭上眼睛小声骂了句：“混蛋……”

他骂原炀居然一直觉得他不够信任原炀。

原炀最后的吻落在了那嘴唇上，“不是觉得你不相信我，就是你太爱端着了，”原炀隔着厚厚的被子戳了戳顾青裴的心脏位置，“什么情绪都藏在心里，总是一副一切都在你掌握之中的高傲模样。”

顾青裴伏到原炀胸前，静静听着。

原炀抬手轻轻顺着顾青裴的头发，“我知道你好面子，但是我希望在我面前的时候，你可以做一个无所顾忌的人。不用想那么多，不用在意那么多，你不高兴了可以发脾气，不喜欢了可以甩手不干，有任何顾虑都可以直接告诉我。”

“你甚至可以跟我撒娇、玩笑、打闹，那并不幼稚，没有东西束缚你，也没人敢笑话你。把你最真实的喜怒哀乐全部分享给我。”

“就像刚才，挺可爱的，我并没有觉得哪里不好。”

“宝贝，别太拘着了。”说完，原炀低头吻了下顾青裴的发旋。

顾青裴有生之年从原炀嘴里听到他夸自己可爱，那张老脸红得头顶都开始冒蒸汽了。

原炀被胸前的人烘得有点热，跟做了个蒸汽面膜似的，他伸手探到顾青裴脸上，“其实你挺爱脸红的，每次都找借口，那这次脸红的原因是？”

顾青裴把脸别到另外一边，躲开原炀的手，“被子裹着太热了。”

原炀：“……合着我白说了。”

“是真的被子裹着太热了。”顾青裴扯开自己身上的被子，钻进原炀被窝里，重新抱住原炀，这回两人中间没有被子相隔，顾青裴的侧脸直接贴到了原炀的胸肌上。

那热乎乎的脸让原炀心口烫了一下。

半晌，顾青裴才道：“我年纪比你大那么多，我不想太幼稚。更何况你本来就幼稚，我不想把我们的整体智商水平再拉低。”

原炀听这理论还挺新鲜的，“怎么着？听你这意思，你还为我俩下一代的智商水平做起打算了？准备给我生孩子啊？”

“滚，少不要脸。”

“你在公司谁让你幼稚了，你该什么样就什么样，我只希望你在我面前的时候，肆意妄为一点。”

原炀的手指一直刮弄着顾青裴温度不低的侧脸，说话也少了平时的焦躁，温声细语的，到让顾青裴听进去不少。

原炀：“我只希望你对我不要有戒备，完全把自己交给我。你的所有面，我都喜欢，尤其是隐藏起来的那些面，平时见得太少了，顾总愿意多露一点给我吗？”

顾青裴等脸上的热散得差不多了，才慢吞吞从原炀胸口往上爬，最后抱住原炀脖子，用只有原炀左耳能听见的声音‘嗯’了下。

原炀手伸进顾青裴睡衣里，上下抚摸着顾青裴光滑的背脊，“还疼吗？”

有了刚才的谈话，顾青裴也扔掉裹在面子上的那层皮，他趴在原炀肩头点了点头，“疼。”

原炀一听，立马打算翻身下床去拿药。

顾青裴抱着他脖子不松手，“没事，抱一会儿就好了。”

原炀重新轻抚着顾青裴的背，道：“其实我没想到你那么能忍，我最开始的设想是，我抽你的第一鞭你就叫停了。”

顾青裴埋怨道：“我也没想到你下手那么重。”

原炀天大的冤枉，“我三成力都没使上。”

顾青裴较真道：“那能用你对付别人的力气来计算吗？我又不是没见过你掰折人家胳膊，按照那种力度来计算，你应该使百分之零点一的力就够了。”

可能是被宠习惯了，顾青裴对原炀真的抽他这件事耿耿于怀，不管是不是在游戏，他就是不爽。

原炀听出他心里的落差，笑道：“那你打我一顿解解气？需要什么趁手的道具吗？对了，楼下烟灰缸都给你准备好了，你要不拿上再砸我一下？”

顾青裴没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来，“那都多久的事儿了，你小子比我还记仇。”

原炀：“那要不我们再玩一次？我下次使百分之零点一的力？”

顾青裴一听原炀还要玩，浑身应激性抖了下，“我不玩了。”

原炀看顾青裴的反应，后悔自己今天太过了，他应该再小心一点才对。可这也不能怪他呀，顾青裴咬住嘴唇不说安全词，原炀也不知道在游戏里的顾青裴是什么感受，他觉得顾青裴应该是享受的，现在看来还是欠缺观察，可顾青裴藏那么深，谁能观察出来。

原炀没说话，顾青裴以为他还想玩，便道：“你要想玩也行，但是我不想挨打了。跪着可以接受，后面那些……也可以……但是……”

原炀打断他的话，“我以为你玩得很开心？”

顾青裴摇头，“有点委屈。我以为你开心，所以……谁想到你那么过分。”

游戏里的我很委屈，但是我看你玩得开心，我为了让你高兴，所以一直陪着你，不过我没有想到你那么过分。一句完整的话，顾青裴啃啃巴巴半天没说出来，他害怕说出来会让原炀跟着心里也不太好受。

原炀将断句猜了个八九不离十，道：“逗你玩的，我不玩了。我也没有玩得开心。不过你现在能跟我说这么多，这点我很开心。”

毕竟原炀宠老婆为准，打老婆实在不是什么开心事。

原炀扶着顾青裴前额，把顾青裴的脸抬起来，看着他说：“对不起。要不我哄哄你？”

顾青裴用额头抵着原炀的手掌，微微点头道：“成。”

“你想我怎么哄你？”

“放我下去，让我再抱一会儿。”

原炀哭笑不得，把顾青裴的脑袋重新埋在自己耳边，轻声说：“其实一开始你进门的时候，我挺希望你拿鞭子抽我的。”

顾青裴打趣道：“为什么？你抖M啊？看着不像啊，你应该是那种随时随地想揍别人的抖S才对。”

原炀在被窝里扒掉了顾青裴的睡裤，揉捏着那圆润的俩屁股蛋，笑道：“你对我的属性很了解？”

“这要是搁在几年前，全京城的人对你的属性都很了解。”

原炀嘴角抽了抽，“你说的对。不过我想的是，你对这里应该不太喜欢吧？”

怀里的人听完这句话有了些起伏，但没接茬。

原炀又道：“从楼下走到楼上，你多少都会有点生气吧？顾总应该不是很大度的人，所以，我本想着你上来肯定会抽我几鞭，就算借口游戏，也会抽我几鞭。”

那些年的混账事，现在想想依旧能气死人。

顾青裴哼笑一声，“你躲笼子里，我怎么抽？”

“还有别的道具啊，想怎么抽怎么抽，笼子又不是密封的。顾总这么聪明，难道没想到？”

顾青裴糊弄道：“没舍得。”

没舍得，才不是没想到，毕竟顾总那么聪明，他才不会承认一开始进屋的时候是让原炀的肉体迷昏了头，给忘了。现在想想真应该抽这王八蛋几鞭子。

妈的，才说了要坦诚的！不过他也确实舍不得抽，所以不算不坦诚。顾总在内心为自己又一次‘端着’找借口。

为了不露破绽，他赶紧寻了个话题问原炀：“今天，那个，你还有没做的吗？”

原炀想了想，叹了口气，颇为遗憾道：“有，去阳台之前还想让你给我来次口的，结果你丫把嘴咬流血了，就没让你做了。”

顾青裴讪讪道：“那我咬得真及时。”

原炀的手指在顾青裴穴口周围按摩，带着多少期许的语气问道：“那以后有机会顾总能给我补偿回来吗？”

顾青裴夹了夹屁股，笑道：“看我心情。”

两人聊了许久，直到半夜，顾青裴直接趴原炀身上睡着了，原炀才挪开他的身体，从床上翻身起来，去浴室拿了药膏。

情趣用品打在皮肤上的印子不是很深，有些已经淡化甚至消失，原炀还是把顾青裴的衣服全扒了，给他上了些消炎的药。

两人当晚谁都没有聊起游戏中拍下的那段视频，顾青裴没有刻意避开不问，而是他已经忘了，完全放心的那种忘了。

而原炀，早在顾青裴醒来前，就坐床头把视频删了，因为留着没意义。

第二天清晨，伴随着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，顾青裴在别墅的大床上醒了过来。

别墅卧室陈设依旧，顾青裴躺床上愣神。

一开始被原炀带来这里时，他感觉这个别墅笼罩着沉重的窒息感，如果在这里睡觉的话，他总觉得会做噩梦。

毕竟被囚禁的那段日子，是他最焦急心慌无力的时光。

没想到再次到这里来，居然能一夜好眠。

一切都被时间所治愈，或者说，被拥有彼此的时间所治愈。

顾青裴打了个大大的哈欠，潇洒地一手掀开被子。

嗯？怎么光着身子？昨晚聊着聊着又做了？

下体如同回光返照，昨晚不觉麻痹，今早却肌肉酸痛，顾青裴两条腿儿一边一个抬起后又重重地摔到床上。

原炀这个混蛋玩意儿，昨晚不会趁他睡着，又上垒了吧？操。

嗯？顾青裴抬腿的时候看到脚腕上有个亮亮的东西闪过，他又重新抬起那条废腿，废腿在空中颤抖不止，顾青裴拿过床头柜上的眼镜，定睛一看——是条带着小狐狸尾巴的脚链。

跟害怕脚链摔坏似的，顾青裴这回把自己的腿轻轻放回到床上，笑着抱起被子在床上滚了一圈，然后若无其事下床洗漱去了。

下楼的时候，大腿根的肌肉绷得老紧，每走一步都显吃力。顾青裴突然想起很久远的事，那是他在上学时，每次期末班里的同学们体育考试跑完800米后下教学楼的状态。

原炀在厨房煮着面，转头一看顾青裴‘老态龙钟’地从楼梯上下来，于是顺手关了小火，跑过去从楼梯上把顾青裴抱了下来。

抱起时，顾青裴睡裤上移，脚链坠在白皙的脚腕处，显得格外好看。

顾青裴推了下眼镜，咳嗽一声，“你昨晚是不是又？”

要不是抱着顾青裴，原炀真想举双手证明自己的清白，“没有，绝对没有。”

下了楼梯，走进厨房，原炀把顾青裴抱上了橱柜，从锅里夹起一根面条，放进碗里吹了吹，喂给顾青裴。

顾青裴叼起面条时，原炀又从碗里夹起面条的另一端自己叼上，如愿以偿，顾青裴嗦完面条后亲上了他，并且舔舔嘴唇道：“好吃。”

曾经灰色的囚禁别墅，被重新踱上了暖金色。

【END】

彩蛋：

两人甜蜜的结婚纪念日假期结束后的第二天，原竞收到了一箱匿名包裹，里面同样是些乱七八糟的东西，和彭放曾经寄给原炀的一模一样，不过都是全新的。里面还附赠一张字条，可能害怕自己笔迹暴露，对方特地打印出来的，纸条上写：SM，给你最疯狂的性爱，一次上瘾，两次回味无穷，三次他跪下叫你爸爸。

此时，收到「快件已被对方签收」的消息提醒的顾青裴坐在办公室里笑碎了一副眼镜。

【完结啦，感谢大家，下一篇文见。】

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@最生


End file.
